mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk like a Spacer
The movement to leave Earth-that-Was stands out as a remarkable event in human history, one in which cross-cultural cooperation helped to achieve what some thought was impossible. In the effort to ﬁnd a new home for humanity, the primary powers of the era—the United States of America and China—worked together to create the necessary technology, manpower, and logistics for the largest migration of people ever known. Once the exodus of mankind had begun, the close quarters and difﬁcult survival conditions in space broke down traditional barriers of language and culture. After a full generation had lived and died in the massive convoy of ships slowly trudging from star to star, the average person was at least bi-lingual and had a very multicultural outlook. A person’s ethnicity became far less importance than competence and character. Thus many generations later, the children of Earth-That-Was don’t think much back to the days of colonization, but continue the legacy by their almost universal ﬂuency in both English and Chinese. Culture and language have both continued to evolve, with economics becoming a primary dividing line. It is easy to distinguish a person from the central planets from one born and raised out on the Rim. Slang and linguistic shortcuts are used on the frontier, though some have ﬁltered back into the reﬁned speech usually found on worlds of the Core. English and Chinese Folks in the ‘Verse speak English or Chinese, one or the other being the dominant tongues most everywhere. It pays to know at least a little of both if you plan to get very far. Of the central planets, Londinium is primarily English-speaking, while Sihnon stands out as a center of Chinese inﬂuence. Mutt Tongues Hundreds of languages made the great leap from Earth-That-Was and most of them survive in pockets and ghettos on most worlds. Only rarely, however, will anyone encounter a community that speaks a non-dominant language exclusively Cussin’ Human beings have happily fouled the gift of language with whatever inventive, vindictive, and insulting expressions they can imagine. While the traditional English swear words have survived intact, a few additional crude cuss words have been added to the common man’s vocabulary. The basics include Gorram (“Run! It’s the gorram law!”), Ruttin’ (“It’s gettin’ too ruttin’ hot in here.”), and Humped (“He’s got a gun on us. We’re humped!”). Cursing in Chinese is considered more imaginative and expressive, and most everyone does it—at least when his mother has left the room. Frontier Slang In English, there are two predominant speech patterns. “Core Speech” is carefully used and grammatically correct. “Frontier Slang” sounds sloppy and quaint to Core speakers, who judge the speaker as poorly educated and low class. Those born outside the Core are more likely to have at least a little of the Frontier in their speech. Basic Rim World Speech • Truncate the “g” for “ing” words (“Schoolin’”) • Pepper with slang adjectives. • Double negatives. (“It don’t mean nothin’ out here.”) • Using odd words and word forms in phrases. • Use “don’t” instead of “doesn’t.” • Ain’t. • Odd Words: druther, yonder, dang, plumb, right smart. • Preﬁxing on “-ing” (“a-runnin’”). • No –ly on adverbs. (“She described the plan real simple. That job’s awful hard to do.”) • Subject and Verb don’t match. (“We was goin’ there. He got none of that.”) • Malformed verbs. (“He growed up real good. He come by here last night. I seen it with my own eyes. He done run off again.”) Some Examples —“Looks like we got us some imminent violence.” —“We got no short of ugly ridin’ in on us.” —“I’m just feeling kind of truthsome right now.” —“We’re in some peril here.” —“We just need a small crew, them as feel the need to be free.” —“This here’s a recipe for unpleasantness.” —“I’m shocked my own self.” —“We’ll be there directly.” —“But she does have an oddness to her.” Slang: Frontier Life All-ﬁred — completely. (“Where’d she go gettin’ all-ﬁred jealous ‘bout this?”) Awful, Dreadful, Mighty, Plumb, Powerful – adjectives for emphasis. (“Gettin’ awful crowded in my sky.”) Bang-up – great. (“They did a bang-up job.”) Bughouse – mental hospital. Git – go away. Ornery – Stubborn, not passive. Peck – a large amount. Preacher – anyone religious. Shindig – A party, usually with dancing. Shiny – good or valuable. Size someone up – judge how tough they are or what their intentions might be. Tetchy – sensitive or complaining. Run afoul – to get into trouble with. Slang: Spacefaring Atmo – atmosphere, as in to “leave atmo.” The black – space. Clean your housing – to give a thorough beating (as in a spaceship’s engine housing). Feds, Federals – Members of the Alliance, its military, law enforcement, or functionaries. Go to blackout – shut down power on the ship to avoid detection. On the drift – in space without fuel unable to travel. Reavers – madmen who live on the edges of civilized space, ﬂying dangerous ships and preying on other space vessels. The Rim – frontier planets, not the core. The ‘Verse – inhabited space or the universe. Being buzzed – Sensors from another ship are actively sweeping you. Slang: Underworld Doxy – prostitute. Drops – illegal, addictive, narcotic drugs. Second story job – breaking and entering robbery. Scratch – valuables. The goods – loot. Went south – problems appeared, the plan fell apart. Tonic – amateur or illegal alcoholic drink. Bushwhack – ambush. Footpad – pickpocket thief in a town. Hornswoggle – to trick someone. On the dodge – wanted by the police. Slang: Technical Advocate – a lawyer. Cortex – wide-spread information network Genseed – Genetically engineered crop seeds used on freshly terraformed worlds. Skyplex – orbital city or space station. Wave – a communication: text, audio, video, or holographic. Chinese Phrases The Chinese that became one of the two primary tongues of the ‘Verse was originally known as Mandarin—China’s ofﬁcial language. Mandarin, or Pekingese, is a dialect once spoken in that country’s northern part, primarily around the Beijing city. The other major Chinese dialect was Cantonese, spoken down south in the Canton Province. Way back in the Earth-That-Was days, the Chinese folk actually went through a bruhaha as to which of the two tongues to make ofﬁcial. Though no blood was shed far as we know, it was a verbal civil war. North vs. South fought with volleys of dead-waking hollers over the virtues of their respective cant. Obviously in the end Mandarin won out. So instead of yat zeu, people shout chui se to tell folks to go to hell. Chinese is a very different tongue than English, and is difﬁcult to learn for those who don’t pick it up in the earliest years. Traditional Chinese has four inﬂections, ﬁve if you count the ﬁfth, “soft” one. You best enunciate each just right or you might have folk scratching their head, wondering why you’re so upset about losing a shoe when you’re really trying to alarm them of a man overboard. We said traditional, because in the 26th century we go by New Chinese. Like English where new words constantly replace the old and nobody utters the Earth-That-Was slang, Chinese got a makeover too. The progression of humans into a bilingual community evolved the original language into a strip-downed version. The main languages, Chinese and English, each have certain subjects and ideas it can express more efﬁciently. Over time, folks ﬁgured out what they are and started replacing different parts of speech with whichever language that related their thoughts the best. A doctor in the 26th century wouldn’t hope to explain chi ﬂow in English, for instance, any more than a control station would give docking instructions in Chinese. Words and phrases became further streamlined—curmudgeon sticklers would say “corrupted.” But only those reared in true Old Chinese-speaking households would complain, and the accessibility made it much easier for lower-class folk of English-speaking heritage. Jung J’Wohn Guo Hua like a True Spacer The above would read “Speaking Chinese Like a True Spacer” in English. In humanity’s new home, a collective of humans is all able to swear in a 5,000+ year-old language — with a cowboy twang. The following phrases can be tossed into whatever situation seems most appropriate—or not. These just scratch the surface of Chinese cursing possibilities. While even educated, reﬁned folk swear every now and then, you’re more likely to hear most of these phrases out of a free-boosting fringe rat. ‘Verse, the: Ren Lei Yu Juo, or Ren Juo for short. A switch to those girls’ backsides is just good enough: Byen Dah Tah Muhn Dug Bay Jo Go Lai. Abracadabra-alakazam: Tian-Ling-Ling, DiLing-Ling. Accusing someone of lying, a ridiculous notion, or talking out of the posterior: Fuhn Pi, literally “farting.” Agitate someone out of hiding: Da Chow Jing Ser, literally “beating the grass to startle the snake.” Alas, not good, what a mess, too bad: Jao Gao, literally “spoiled cake.” Alcoholic: Jo Guei. Alliance Agents (slang): Tze Du; “Purple Bellies.” Alliance, the: Liang Shing Mong, or Shing Mong for short; Tze Fu for “Purplebellies.” Alliance: Nien Mohn. Appellation or designation: Cheng How. Are we clear?: Dohn luh mah. Attributing an unfortunate longshot occurrence: Yeh Lu Jwo Duo Luh Jwohn Whei Jian Guay, literally “do enough nighttime travels and one will eventually see a ghost”; also a warning of future retribution. Awesome or extraordinarily clever: Gao Guhn, literally “high pole.” Baboon’s ass crack: Feh Feh Pi Goh. Bar: Jo Ba; Jo Diang for saloon. Bastard, jerk: Huen Dahn, literally “rotten egg.” Belle of society: Da Shao Jei, also used sarcastically for sassy or attention-seeking girls. Big boss or operator of a business: Lao Buhn; Lao Buhn Ni’un for female boss or proprietor’s wife. Also informal appellation for acquaintances. Big brother: Ghuh or Ghuh-Ghuh, the former is more intimate and connotes blood relation. Big sister: Jei or Jei-Jei. Big stupid pile of stinking meat: Yi Dwei Da Buen Chuo Roh. Black, the: Hei Kong. Blindside or conspire against someone secretly: Fahn Leong Jian, literally “shoot a cold arrow.” Blue Sun Sector: Dong Fong Qing Long (“Eastern Blue Dragon”), or Qing Long for short. Bombastic; talk big but little to nothing to show for: Lei Sh’un Da Yui Dian Shao, “loud thunder, small raindrop.” Border, the: Biang Jeh. Bottoms up: Gon Beh, literally “dry cup.” Brilliant: Jing Chai. Browncoat (slang for soldiers of Independent): Jone Yee. Buddhist monk: Her Sung. Budget: Jing Fei. Burning the midnight oil: Kai Yeh Ch’uh, literally “driving the night train.” Captain (of a ship): Chuan Zung. Card shark: Pai Chien. Central planets: Zhong Shing. Cheap ﬂoozy: Jien Huo. Check at once: Ma Shong Jien Cha. Cheering or urging someone on: Jah Yoh, literally “add fuel,” equivalent of “go (name)!” in English. Chinese/Mandarin language: Jwohn Guo Hua. Commercial or merchant ship: Shang Chuan. Commit blunder of great magnitude: Bie Woo Lohng. Common folk: Lao Bai Shin. Companion (as profession): Bahn Leu. Complete disarray or sheer pandemonium: Tian Fuhn Di Fu, literally “sky tumbles while earth turns over.” Completely useless: Tian Di Wu Yohn. Comrade in arms, fellow soldier: Jahn Yo. Con artist: Lao Chien; add Neu (female) in front for con woman. Congratulations: Gohn Shi. Conniving or scheming person: Guay Toh Guay Nown, literally “ghost head and ghost brain.” Cool: Ku. Core, the: Her Shing. Corrupt collusion: Mao Su Tohn Mian, “cat and rat sleeping together.” Cortex: Kuo Tieh Sze, phonetic translation. Countermeasure or proof against something: Jao Yeow Jing, from Chinese Taoism, literally a tiny mirror hung over doorway to frighten away evil spirits. Crazy dog in love with its own feces: Ai Chr Jze Se Duh Fohn Diang Gho. Crocodile tears: Mao Ku Lao Su, “cat crying over dead rat.” Cut the bullcrap, stop bluffing or lying: Shao Gai. Cursing: Ma Jung Hwa, literally “chastise with dirty words.” Cute: Kuh Ai. Damn or damn it: Ta Ma Duh, literally “his mother’s...” Dance hall girl: Wu Nu; Jio Nu for saloon girl. Dangerous person or animal: Wei Shian Dohn Woo. Daydream or wishful thinking: Bai Lih Mohn. Deserving of a thousand deaths: Tzwei Gai Won Shi. Deserving of bad consequence or fate: Hwo Gai. Despicable: Kuh Wu. Determined effort, or when there’s a will, there’s a way: Yu Gong Yi Shung, from the Chinese folktale about an old man determined to move the mountain that was blocking his home, one stone at a time. Do something for nothing in return, or wasted endeavor without a payoff: Yee Yan, literally “a charity show.” Done for or imminent doom: Wong Dahn, literally “ﬁnished (cooked) egg.” Dumbass: Chwen, descriptive, literally “retarded” Earthshaking: Jing Tian Dwohn Di, literally “startle the sky and shake the earth.” Earth-That-Was, the: Lao Di Chio. Endless tangling and involvement: Tse Tse La La, “tugging at strings.” Engage a monkey in feces-hurling contest: G’en Ho Tze Bi Dio se. Enough of this nonsense: Go Hwong Tong. Everything under the sky: Tian Shia, can be used to allude to the world or universe. Excrement: Mi Tian Gohn, slang, derives from the fact that when you stack the three characters — “mi” (rice), “tian” (paddy), and “gohn” (public or mutual) — from top to bottom in that order, they form the ideograph for excrement. Exhaust one’s talent or energy: Jiung Lung Chai Jing. Explosive diarrhea of an elephant: Da Shiong La Se La Ch’wohn Tian. Fear nothing but (ﬁll in the blank): Tian Bu Pa, Di Bu Pa, Tze Pa. . . Fellow: Ja Hwo, also slang for weapon. Female companion or girlfriend: Ma Tze, a somewhat derogatory slang; add Dow in front for “looking to get a girlfriend.” Fight a decisive battle: Jyue Ts’u Shong. Filthy fornicators of livestock: Ung Jeong Jia Ching Jien Soh. Fire at will or terminate with extreme prejudice: Da Kai Sa Jeh, meaning “breaking the Buddhist vow against killing.” Fire!: Kai Huo (as in shooting), Fuhn Huo (as in starting). Flagship: Chi Chiang. Flat-chested: Hur Bao Duhn, slang, literally “eggs cooked sunny side-up.” Foiled or ruined at the last moment: Soh Ya Feh Tian, expression, literally, “a cooked duck ﬂies away.” Fool: Sah Gwa, literally “stupid melonhead.” Friend, pal, buddy: Puhn Yoh. Fringe, the: Biang Jeh. Gambler: Du Shen for a great gambler, Du Guei for an addictive gambler; Du J’er for everybody else. Gang or faction leader: Da Gher Da for male, Da Jeh Da for female, slang. Gang, crew, or confederate of diehards: Se Duhng. Garbage: Luh Suh. Georgia Sector: Jong Shing Huang Long (“Central Yellow Dragon”), or Huang Long for short. Get bold or audacious: Fahn Dahn, literally “release courage.” Get lost: Kwai Jio Kai. Go all out, hold nothing back: Ping Ming, literally “ﬁght for one’s life.” Go crazy, lose sanity: Da Fa Shen Jing. Go to hell: Chui Se, literally “go die.” Good journey or bon voyage: Yi Lu Shwen Fohn. Good luck: Joo How Rin. Good or okay: How. Greater is the support, greater is the achievement: Ni Duo Fuo Da, “the more the clay, the bigger the Buddha statue.” Greetings: Ni How. Handsome: Shwie. Happy development or fortuitous turn of event: How Shi Sung Chung, literally “a good show’s about to start,” can be used sarcastically. Have desires above one’s social/ﬁnancial position, or beyond one’s ability to realize: Lai Huh Moh Sheong Tze Tian Uh Zoh, literally “for a toad to think of eating a swan.” He or she: Tah, tah-duh for his or hers, tah-muhn for them, tah-muhn-duh for theirs. Homewrecking tramp: Hu Li Jing, literally “fox spirit.” Hopeless person: Hsiu Mu Fen Tu, “decayed wood and filthy soil.” Hospital or infirmary: Yi Yuan. Hump: Gun. Hurry, speed up: Guhn Kwai. I don’t believe my eyes!: Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing. I neither see nor hear you: Wuo Dwei Nee Boo Ting Boo Jen. I or me: Wuo, wuo-duh for mine. Idiot, moron: Buhn Dahn, literally “stupid egg,” or Chwen Joo, literally “retarded pig.” Idle moments or too much spare time: Zhong Shi Shi Jiang, literally “Core System time,” a slang derived from the common belief that life is so great in the Core, everyone has ample free time. (Probably a corruption of mei guo shi jiang, or “American time,” an Earth-That-Was slang of same meaning.) Ignorant masses/multitude: Yu Fu Yu Fu, heavier tone on the second “fu”; literally “stupid common men, foolish common women.” Impossible: Bu Kuh Nuhn. Impressive display or visage but no substance: Da Chung Wu Dahn, literally “big gun, no bullet.” In someone’s doghouse: Luhn Gohn, literally “a cold palace,” which is where an emperor conﬁnes those concubines who have fallen out of favor. In that case, never mind: Nah Mei Guan Shee. Intrepid but foolish; foolhardy: Bao Hu Peng Her, “fighting a tiger barehanded and crossing a river without a boat.” Invite trouble with kindness: Shao Tze Ing Guei, from the Chinese tradition of burning imitation paper money as a tribute to the deceased, so they would not be poor and inconvenienced in the afterlife. (Unfortunately, the act sometimes also attracts derelict ghosts, hence the phrase.) Jinx (said of a woman): Bai Hu Shing. Junk: Feh Wu. Kalwasa Sector: Bei Fong Xuan Wu (“Northern Turtle”), Xuan Wu for short. Leader of a criminal operation: Ser Toh, literally “snakehead,” derogatory. Leave one to his own fate: Tze Sh’un Tze Mieh. Let me repeat myself: Wuo Jai Jeong Yi Chi. Life support failure: Shuhn Ming Shi T’wohn Gu Jong. Like a pig’s fart: Shi’ung Zhu Pi Yi Yung. Like hell: Jien Ta Duh Guay, literally “see his ghost.” Little brother: Di or Di-Di. Little sister: Mei or Mei-Mei. Long time no see: How Joh Bu Jian. Loud-mouthed shrew: T’su Lao Hu, colloquialism, literally “tigress.” Lynch Mob: Bao Min. Male companion or boyfriend: Kai Tze, also a somewhat derogatory slang. Manipulate, or playing somebody for a fool: Swa. Mechanic: Ji Kong. Mediocre appearance: Mao Bu Jing Ren; replace Mao with Ji for mediocre skills or ability; with Yian for performance. Mercenary: Gu Kong. Merciful Buddha protect us: Rung Tse Fwo Tzoo Bao Yo Wuo Muhn. Merciful God, please take me away: Rung Tse Song Di Ching Dai Wuo Tzo. Merciless bastard: Lurn Shwei Jah Jwohn, literally “cold-blooded mixed breed Merciless hell: Ai Yah Tien Ah. Mind your own business: Gwon Ni Tze Jee Duh Shr. Miss: Shao Jeh, literally “little lady.” Follows a name when addressing a known person, so River would be addressed as Tam River shao jeh, or simply Tam shao jeh. Mister: Shian Shen, literally “born before me,” also follows a person’s name. Monkey raping: Cheong Bao Ho Tze. Motherless goat of all motherless goats: Mei Yong Ma Duh Tse Gu Yong. Muddled, mixed-up, confused: Wu Toh Wu Now, literally “without a head or a brain.” No chance of return, or a plan doomed to fail: Ni Nio Ru Hai, “cattle made of mud submerging into the sea.” No problem: Mei Wen Ti. Not advised: Jwohn Gao Bu Yi. Not enough: Bu Goh, or Hai Bu Goh for “not enough yet.” Not keeping a rendezvous: Fahn Gher Tze, literally “release a pigeon” but insinuating not picking up the bird at the destination. Now, immediately: Ma Shong. Nuts: Shiang Jing Ping or just Shiang Jing; Fah Shiang Jing for “going nuts.” Oddball or a goof: Chai Neow. Of course: Duhn Ruhn. Oh my God: Wuo Duh Tian Ah. Old lady/wife: Lao Puo. Old Sol System: Gu Lao Tai Yung. Old: Lao. Old man/husband: Lao Gohn. On the Drift: Kong Lio. One must be ruthless to be a great: Wu Du Bu Juhn Fu, literally “a person without poison is not a great man.” Orator or speaker: Yan Shuo Jia. Outdo someone or doing one better: Dao-GaoYee-Chi Moh-Gao-Yee-Juhn, expression, literally “the solution advances a yard, the problem advances a mile.” Pal: Lao Sheong if addree’s older, Lao Di if younger; used for men only. P’n Yoh for “friend.” Password, secret word or signal: Ahn How. Pathetic wretch: Bei Bi Shiou Ren, literally “shameless dirty little person” Peon, small fry, a nobody: Wu Ming Shao Jwu, literally “nameless little foot soldier.” Prehistoric: Lao Deow Ya, literally “so old as to lose all teeth” Piece of Crap: Lun Dong Shi. Pig’s Sty: Joo Fuen Chse. Pig-Brained: Zhu Toh Zhu Nao. Pile of sun-baked dog poo: Ri shao gou shi bing. Pilot: Fei Shin Yuan. Plain, bland, bare: Yong Chwen Mien, slang taken from the namesake generic, ﬂavorless noodle dish. Please be quiet: Ching Ahn Jing Yi Dien. Pool of excrement: F’n Zse, can be used in an expression for “deep crap.” Pool of pig droppings: Joo Fuen Chse. Posterior: Pi Gu. Preacher: Shuan Jiao Shi. Precious, darling, sweetheart: Bao Bei. Pretty lady: Chiao Gu Niun Public nuisance: Chueh Duh Gueh, literally “a wily ghost lacking in principles.” Pumpkin (or any similar affectionate term for a young girl): Ya Toh. Rags to riches: Bai Sho Cheng Jia, “build a house from bare hand.” Real man: Nuhn Tze Huhn. Really dangerous: Wei Shan, more poetic, Wo Hu Chung Long, which is “crouching tiger, hidden dragon,” an expression for something dangerous. Reap what you sow: Jong Mai Duh Mai, “sow wheat, receive wheat.” Reavers: Ruo Guei, “ghost in flesh.” Recklessly bold, extremely audacious: Dun Da Bao Tian, “gall big enough to swallow the sky.” Red Sun Sector: Nung Fong Zhu Que (“Southern Red Phoenix”), or Zhu Que for short. Redundant, unnecessary complicating something: Wua Ser Tian Jwoo, literally “draw a snake and add feet to it.” Repair, or as slang for inflicting physical punishment: Shio Li. Retreat, run away: Jio Weh Sung Chiuh, phrase summarizing the last of the Chinese “36 Stratagems,” which extols the virtue of ﬂeeing to ﬁght another day. Reveal the whole truth, disclose every fact: Her Pung Tuo Chu, “drag out the entire plate.” Ridiculously stange, illogical or nonsensical: Mo Min Chi Meow, literally “not understanding the pecularity.” Rim, the: Wai Yuen. Rim planets: Wai Shing. Ruined by last-minute mistake or negligence: Wei Sun Jio Jen Gong Kwei Yi Kwei, literally “the lack of one basketful of earth spoils the whole effort to build a mountain range.” Ruined, ﬁnished: Wan Duhn Luh. Ruthless or savage beast of a person: Ching Soh. Screw him/her running: Gun Ta Jwo Lu. Saber-rattling; ready for a fight: Muo Chuan Chia Jiung, “rubbing one’s own fists and palms.” Sail across an ocean (or prolonged distance, like stars): Piao Yung Guo Hai. Scared as a rat: Dun Shiao Ru Su. Scheme befitting a stupid donkey: Dai Liu Chih Ji. Screw you: Chwee Ni Duh. Secret code: Mi Ma. Shameless Hussy: Meh Lien Duh Jyah Jee, literally “faceless bastard prostitute.” Shiny, awesome, fantastic: Jahn! Shiny, pretty, nice, sleek: Piao Leong. (A better translation than previous.) Show friendship (often with a selfish motive) or seeking the friendship of influential people: La Jiao Ching. Shut up and make us wealthy: Bi Jweh, Lung Wuo Mun fah tsai. Shut up: Bi Jweh. Sir: Da Yeh. When used as a nobility, Nuhn Jwei, following the name. Skyplex: Tian Ta. So guilty as to deserve a thousand deaths: Jwei Gai Won Se. Someone (especially a criminal) who has escaped doom or punishment: Luo Wong Chih Yu, “fish that has slipped through the net.” Son of a bitch: Wong Ba Duhn, or Go Neong Yung Duh for a more literal and vicious translation. Space station: Tai Kong Jahn. Spacers: Shing So, “star hand.” Speak now and quickly: Yo Hua Kwai Suo. Speaking without a clue: Shiah Hwa, literally “blind talk.” Speed up, hasten up or catch up: Kai Kwai Ch’uh, “driving the express train.” Stiffer than dry Canton mud: Bi Kwung Dong Ni Hai Yin. Stop talking: Joo Koh. Strive for vindication or to prove one’s worth: Jeng Yi Ko Chi, literally “fighting for a breath.” Stupid person: Dai Shing Ren, meaning “alien from a moronic planet.” Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey: Lio Coh Jwei Ji Neong Hur Ho Deh Yung Duh Buhn Jah J’wohn. Suicidal idea: Tze sah ju yi. Super: Chao Ji. Surrender, give up: Toh Shung. Swindle: Gwai. Take care, stay healthy: Bao Jone, literally “maintain weight.” Talk nonsense: Shia Suo. Thanks: Sheh Sheh. There’s nothing in this plan that isn’t horriﬁc: Juh Guh Jee Hua Juhn Kuh Pah! Things never go smooth: How W’rin Bu Lai, Whai W’rin Bu Jwo, literally “good luck don’t come, bad luck don’t leave.” To deflate someone: Luo Chi, “leaking air.” To insult or shame: Wu Ru. To scheme or plot in vain: Bai Fei Shing Ji. To stall or give a runaround: Da Tai Chi, literally “practice tai chi,” equating the slow motions of the martial art to stalling. To throw in a monkeywrench: Gwai Ma Jeow, literally “twist a horse’s legs (while it’s galloping).” Trouble, problem, complication: Ma Fuhn. Tyrant, iron-ﬁsted ruler: Ba Wong. Ugly or perverted person: Joo Bah Jeh, insult taken from the name of the hoggish, lecherous character in the popular Chinese folktale, “Journey to the West.” Understand: Dohn, dohn-ma for “understand?” dohn-luh-mah for “are we clear here?” Unification War, the: Tohn Yi Da Jahn, or Tohn Jahn for short. Using a beautiful woman as bait: Mei Ren Ji. Utterly insincere, or suave and sly: Yo Chung Hua Dow, “slick lungs, slippery tone.” Vagabond: Lio Lung Ren. Very capable or resourceful: Yi Shung Dao Hai, “move the mountain and inverse the sea.” Very: Feh Chun. Vulgar folk who value money above everything else: Shi Jing Chih Tu; originally meaning “tradesmen.” Wait/hold on a second: D’un Yi Shia. Warning someone against doing things “the hard way”: Jin Joh Bu Chi Chi Fah Joh, literally “choosing to sip the wine of penalty over that of respect.” Warship: Jahn Chiang. Water: Swei. Wave (as in communication): Wung Bao. We will enjoy your silence now: Bai Tuo, Uhn Jin Yee Dien. We, us: Wuo Mun, Wuo Mun Duh for ours. What the hell is this crap: Juh Shi Suh Mo Go Dohng Shee? What: Shuh Muh? White Sun Sector: Shi Fong Bai Hu (“Western White Tiger”), or Bai Hu for short. Win the first battle, match or contest: Chi Kai Duh Shung, “victory upon unfurling the flag.” You don’t deserve it: Ni Bu Ying Duh Jur Guh. You wanna bullet right in your throat?: Nee Yow Wuo Kai Chiung? You wanna die?: Nee Tzao Se Mah? You: Ni, ni-duh for yours, ni-muhn for plural, nimuhn-duh for plural possessive. Young one: Nyen Ching Duh, or Yo Chr, slang for underaged (literally “infant teeth.)